


Stress Baking

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Cookies, Getting Together, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "You bake when you're feeling stressed and sometimes you give me cookies but recently you're giving me whole baskets each day. Now I'm not complaining about that, but are you okay?"





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a Christmas thing with my work mates and I am very, very drunk. Honestly I'm thankful I finished my story before I left because all I had left to do was the summary and Author's note. Mixing a common cold with drinking is not a good idea. Hopefully I'm making some kind of sense and writing properly but I will be re-checking in the morning to make sure. Enjoy Day 12!

Dan opened his apartment door and frowned when he found a basket full of cookies waiting on his doorstep. "Again?" he said, bending down to pick it up. 

His neighbour Phil had the habit of baking whenever he felt stressed and then he liked to give Dan some cookies. He always said he couldn't eat all the cookies on his own and Dan couldn't complain; they were good cookies. 

However, this was the third basket Dan received in a week and he couldn't help but feel worried. A few plates of cookies here and there were one thing, but three baskets of cookies in a matter of days were cause for worry. 

Phil must be really stressed if he was baking such large amounts of cookies in one go. All that stress couldn't be healthy. 

His neighbour was always nice to Dan even though they didn't talk often. Since Phil was always offering him cookies for free, Dan thought the least he could do was make sure everything was okay. 

He knocked on Phil's door and waited for a reply bit there wasn't one. Dan frowned and knocked again. He could hear Phil pacing about in his apartment all the way from outside. "Phil?" 

Phil finally opened the door and Dan had to bite his lip to hold back a smile at the sight of a rumpled Phil. His neighbour had flour all over his face and hair, and the bright blue apron he was wearing made him look cuter than he had any right to look like. 

"You have a little something on your cheek," Dan said, pointing to his own cheek to show him where. When Phil failed to wipe it off himself, Dan stepped forward and gently wiped it off himself. "There, all gone. Are you baking again?" 

Phil was still blushing from Dan wiping his face but he ignored it and instead focused on Dan's question. "I am! I think the flour and apron gave it away, right?" he laughed. 

Dan chuckled along but his worry increased. If Phil was baking again after leaving a basket of cookies with Dan, the situation was worse than he thought. 

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about," he started. "I know you bake when you're feeling stressed and sometimes you give me cookies but recently you're giving me whole baskets each day. Now I'm not complaining about that, but are you okay?" 

Phil looked surprised over being asked but he nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm not stressed." 

Dan raised his eyebrows, looking doubtful. "Are you sure about that? I don't think you've ever baked this much cookies in a week before. If it's not stress, then what brought this on?" 

Being questioned was enough for Phil to drop his act. "My boyfriend and I broke up ;st week." 

"That's it? I thought it was something serious, you had me worried," Dan blurted out before he could think his words through. He regretted it when Phil's face closed off and he glared at him. 

"Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you with my petty problems. It won't happen again," he snapped before he slammed the door in Dan's face. 

Dan winced, more than aware that he messed up. He needed to learn to think his words through before blurting them out. 

It's not that he didn't care about Phil's problems. Dan wouldn't have asked if he didn't. Phil's boyfriend was known as an asshole around their apartment block and so, for him, the news of their break up was a positive one. 

It wasn't so positive for Phil, who now found himself single and dumped by his boyfriend. All the cookies he was baking was only more proof of that. 

Now Dan was looking like a bastard who didn't give a damn about Phil's problems, which couldn't be further from the truth. 

Dan knew it was unlikely Phil would open the door if he were to knock again and so he went back to his place, thinking of ways he could make it up to his neighbour. 

*

Dan knocked on Phil's door again the next day. He was hoping Phil was not as angry with him anymore and his plan would go down well. 

To his relief, Phil opened the door and Dan smiled at him. He was about to slam the door in his face again but Dan out his foot in between the door to stop him. "Wait! I know you're mad but please let me explain." 

"Fine, but all you get is five minutes. I left a chocolate cake in the oven and I don't want it to burn." 

"You've switched to cakes now?" Dan asked but then shook his head to get back on track. "Sorry, that's not what I meant to say. I'm sorry I made it seem like I don't care about your feelings yesterday. That's not true. I care, but everyone knew your boyfriend was an asshole so I guess I was glad to hear you broke up. I shouldn't have said that though, I'm really sorry Phil." 

Phil looked at him in consideration then gave him a hesitant smile. "Apology accepted. I realised myself what an asshole he was, which is why I broke up with him. But you're right, the way you said it sounded wrong. I'm glad to hear it was just a misunderstanding." 

Dan held out the basket full of cookies he was holding. "I'm seeing the beauty of stress baking. It started out as wanting to try it out but then I liked it ore than I thought I would so I ended up making way too much cookies just for myself. I thought you'd like some." 

"At this rate, we can open our own bakery," Phil said, but he took the basket, chuckling. "The chocolate cake should be ready by now. Do you want to come inside so we can taste it? Maybe with a cup of coffee?"

"I would like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep this very shirt as I'm not sure what I'm typing. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think,and thank you for your support throughout the 25 days of christmas!


End file.
